Reunion
by yazzie98
Summary: Jane Moves away, she and Maura go through a lot. Eventually rizzles... 3


**AN/ Wooo so guys this story is eventually Rizzles so don't stop reading.  
****Love you all xxxx**

* * *

And there Jane, Maura and Angela were, in the dress shop looking for a dress for Jane's school reunion "look, yep this one's fine" Jane blurted out trying to get out of the shop, "just go try it on and we'll see." Maura pretty much pushing her into the change room.

Jumping and grunting trying to get the dress on, a short black patterned dress she picked out herself, she felt proud if that.

Once it was on she looked at herself in the mirror, surprised at how it outlined her curves perfectly.  
She stepped out with a slight grin covering her face, her Ma's eyes lit up in delight and Maura's eyes did exactly the same, "you look stunning Janie!" Angela, pulling Jane into a tight hug, "fits you perfectly Jane." Maura said so... Maura like.  
As Jane was getting back into her own clothes and as she was putting the dress back on the hanger she looked at the price tag on the dress. $329.95. 'What, how' Jane thought to herself, her budget wouldn't cover this and although Angela never said anything about her money she knew that her Ma couldn't afford this either.  
"I can't afford this one, it's $330" "oh that's alright, it's my gift to you" "for what Maur?" "What are friends for?"

They all just walked into Maura's front door arms filled with good and clothes. Maura placed all of the bags she was carrying on the kitchen island and I told Angela and Jane to do so as well. Janes fingers were hurting from the circulation being cut off by the plastic bag. Jane continued to stare at her hands, the scars where scalpels once where, she could feel her eyes tearing up and her heart pounding until she felt a delicate hand upon her shoulder. "Jane, are you alright?" "Maur what if people notice and start asking questions?" "They won't notice, they are small and without knowing what you're looking for you won't see them." "But Maur, Casey will most likely be there and what if he grabs my hand, he will notice then!" Jane was getting worked up and couldn't get the image of Charles Hoyt out of her head until she was pulled into Maura's embrace. She wrapped her arms around Maura's torso and lay her head on her shoulder. "Jane you're going to be fine, I'm only a button away if you want me to come pick you up, although your mother wouldn't like that too much." Jane just murmured something when a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her face onto Maura's arm. Maura pulled away looking deep into the tall brown eyed women. "Jane, why are you crying? You'll be fine, you'll have so much fun." "I wast the most popular or pretty girl when I was in school." "Well things have changed now, you get along with more people, after your coffee and you're absolutely stunning." "Maur.." Jane pulled Maura into a tight hug not wanting to let go.

Jane and Maura woke up the next morning on the lounge, to the noise Angela was making in the kitchen. She was making bunny pancakes for the girls knowing that they fell asleep on the lounge, "shit Maura it's 12:30 I need to go home and get changed and have a shower and do-" Maura cut her off abruptly, "Jane, calm down you have hours, remember you have clothes here, your dress is already here and I have a shower." "Maur I'm... I don't know why I'm stressing. What time does the reunion start?" "Around 6 Jane".

Angela jumped in before either of them could speak, "girls brunch is ready, come eat and stop stressing, Jane." That made both the girls giggle and share a smirk. They got up and walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat with a waiting coffee for both of them. Janes long legs draped and crossed over each other in front of the stool, whilst without heels Maura is short, her longish legs prim and proper crossed like the lady she is.

"Maura, I don't have any shoes to go with my dress- 'my dress' that just sounds.. Weird" "I have the perfect pair for you, just finish your breakfast and then you can get ready." Jane gave her a nod and went back to her pancakes and panda shit coffee.

As janes stepped out of the shower, luckily with a towel wrapped around her, she jumped back surprised at the site if Maura . "Maur what are you doing?" "I needed to put on some makeup and all my makeup's in here" "so you couldn't wait you had to put it on right this minute whilst I was in the shower?" "Well yeah I guess so" Jane stepped out of the shower, her hair long and wet and her collar bones shining from the light hitting the water on them. Maura scurried out of her onsweet towards her walk-in wardrobe.

Jane was in the spare bedroom sprawled out on the bed in nothing but BPD shorts and her bra when Maura walked in, she had seen Jane in a bra more than she had seen a guy in his underwear because Jane tends to get changed in the car a lot."Jane?" "Mmmhhh" "Jane" Maura said in a sweet and calm voice whilst sitting down next to Jane, she knew something was wrong. Jane turned over to face her, a wet patch in the pillow and blood shot eyes."what's wrong jane?" Brushing a piece of hair behind Janes ear. "Last time I saw Casey he...'she swallowed trying not to let emotions get the better if her' said that he would contact me if he wanted to see me, and you know what, he never contacted me Maur, not an email or a text nothing." Jane was almost screaming at Maura until she pulled Jane into a tight hug.  
"sshh Jane, shhh".

Jane and Maura walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen, Janes hair done immaculately , dress on and shoes fitting perfectly, look more beautiful than ever.

"Wow, Charles won't be able to resist that tonight" Angela said raising her eyebrown.  
"MA"  
"What I'm just saying" as she exited the room.

"you're so lucky you don't have my mother s a mother"  
"Jane yo know she love you and she's only taking care of you, oh and she really wants more grandchildren"  
"really Maur are you taking her side in this"  
"no I'm just repeating what she says"  
"ugh okay well lets get going it takes about 20 minutes or more to get to South Boston High and its quarter past."  
They both walked out the front door towards Maura's Prius got in and Maura turned the key and they drove off towards South Boston.


End file.
